One Memories
by Gladys-chan
Summary: cerita cinta tragis antara Nura Rihan dan Yamabuki Otome maaf gak nyambung dan gaje


one memories

Disclaimer : Hiroshi Shiibashi sensei

Pairing : Nura Rihan and Yamabuki Otome

Author : Gladys-chan

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance, Tragedy one memories

Disclaimer : Hiroshi Shiibashi sensei

Pairing : Nura Rihan and Yamabuki Otome

Author : Gladys-chan

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance, Tragedy

hari hari terasa berlalu dengan sangat lambat bagaikan bunga yang menunggu musimnya untuk hanya tinggal kata katanya yang masih terngiang di kepala ku

flashback 60 tahun yang lalu

aku melihat seorang gadis cantik yang terdapat di taman ku. gadis dengan mata hitam kecoklatan itu menatapi bunga bunga yamabuki yang berguguran setiap hari ditamanku rambutnya hitam legam kulitnya putih pucat. dengan tenang aku menghampirinya dan berkata "Siapa namamu ?" gadis itu diam sejenak dan berkata sambil tersenyum "aku tidak punya nama" senyum cerianya itu menutupi kesedihannya aku pun berkata "namaku Nura Rihan bagaimana jika namamu ..." sejenak aku berpikir sampai sehelai bunga Yamabuki menghampiriku dengan sangat lambat mata ku menuju Yamabuki itu sampai mendarat di atas tangan gadis itu "Yamabuki Otome itu nama yang cocok untukmu" gadis itu tersenyum sambil berkata "terimakasih Rihan-sama" gadis itu pergi sambil berkata "Suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu kembali jika takdir mempertemukan kita kembali" aku hanya tersenyum sambil berkata "aku akan menunggumu selamanya"

1 tahun kemudian

kini sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak pertemuanku dan Otome. aku pergi hanya untuk sekedar berjalan jalan di kota, jaman terus berlalu yang dahulu jaman Heian hingga se-  
karang jaman Edo. Sekarang aku sedang menikmati angin sejuk yang menerpa rambutku yang melawan gravitasi. Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingku dengan tenang aku terkejut mengetahui bahwa ia adalah orang yang kutemui 1 tahun yang lalu. Dia tersenyum sambil berkata "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya Rihan-sama, sepertinya ta-  
kdir mempertemukan kita" aku tersenyum aku pun berdiri dan berkata "ikutlah bersamaku kita akan bersama selamanya, anak kita akan ku jadikan penerus dari lord of pandemonium kita akan bersama selamanya"

40 tahun kemudian

Aku dipanggil para tetua dari klan Nura, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan di bicarakan sampai aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas "wanita itu sudah bersamamu selama 50 tahun tapi tidak memiliki keturunan, sebaiknya anda mencari wanita lain sandaime-sama" dari luar Otome mendengarnya dengan wajah murung

skip time

setelah pembicaraan selesai aku keluar untuk menemui Otome. Aku terus mencarinya sampai mengelilingi rumah klan Nura akupun memeriksa di kamarnya yang kutemukan hanyalah sekuntum bunga yamabuki dan sebuah surat. aku dengan wajah sedih membaca surat itu "ini..." " **_Nana-bai, yae, yamabuki wa hana o barade wa naku, tan'itsu no kajitsu, sore ga futan shimasu. Sono yona kanashimi ( sevenfold, eightfold, the yamabuki rose blooms, but not a single fruit it bears. such sadness) "_**

aku terus mencari kemana pun hingga aku mendengar bahwa ia sudah meninggal.

flasback end

seorang anak perempuan sedang bermain bersama Rikuo aku pun bertanya "siapa dia Rikuo " "otou-chan" " otousama " aku terkejeut mendengar memanggilku seperti itu " onee-chan ini mau bermain denganku " aku mengajak mereka berjalan-jalan ke taman "wah apa itu" "Jangan pergi jauh jauh ya Rikuo " tiba tiba sehelai yamabuki mengingatkanku kepada seseorang " yamabuki " " wah indah " jawab gadis itu, aku pun berkata " **_sevenfold, eightfold, the yamabuki rose blooms, but not a single fruit it bears. such sadness_** " " kau benar benar seperti anak perempuan kami" ukh pedang ini "otou-chan" rikuo sepertinya memanggilku 'Rikuo'

Otome POV

" Otou... otou... sama aah ahh akh Rihan-sama? " aku menjerit ketika aku membunuh orang tersayangku dengan tanganku sendiri " TIDAK... RIHAN-SAMA TIDAK TIDAK TIDAAAAAAAAK..." aku sekarang akan berubah menjadi rubah itu

NORMAL POV

" onee-chan siapa " "Siapa yang ada di sana " "siapa yang menikam ayahku " "siapa yang menikamnya ".'apa aku sudah mati ' tidak "RIKUO LARILAH LARI DARI KEGELAPAN"

OWARI

gomennasai minna agak aneh fanficnya karena fanfic pertamaku  
GOMENNASAI 


End file.
